1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixture of a memory card base, and more particularly to a fixture of a memory card base capable of securely fixing a memory card and maintaining a locked status for fixing/positioning the memory card.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 6 to 9 for a fixture 3a of a traditional memory card base 2a, the fixture 3a comprises: a “[” (which is known as a square bracket) shaped slot 221a or an inverted “[” shaped slot (whose back-and-forth resuming movable stand 31a is installed on the left side of the base 21a instead of being installed on the right side as shown in FIGS. 6 to 9) disposed on a cover panel 22a of the traditional memory card base 2a; a den 311a substantially in the shape of an acute triangle and installed at a back-and-forth resuming movable stand 31a on a side of the base 21a of the memory card base 2a as shown in FIGS. 7 and 9 and having an inverted acute-triangle stairway-like protruding platform 312a disposed in the den 311a; and a latch bracket 32a as shown in FIG. 10, being an inverted “V” shaped elastic plate 320a, and comprising: a transversal “V” shaped latch hook 321a extended from an end of an internal plate of the elastic plate 320a; and a protruding plate 322a disposed at an internal plate of the elastic plate 320a. The latch bracket 322a is embedded directly in the den 311 of the back-and-forth resuming movable stand 31a and supported by the inverted acute-triangle stairway-like protruding platform 312a disposed in the den 311a and fixed in the den 311; and after a cover panel 22a of the traditional memory card base 2a is covered onto the base 21a of the traditional memory card base 2a as shown in FIGS. 6 and 8, such that a protruding plate 322a on the latch bracket 32a is embedded into a “[” (middle bracket) shaped slot 221a on the cover panel 22a of the memory card base 2a. 
Referring to FIGS. 7 and 9 for a general memory card 1, the memory card is a rectangular sheet 10 having a wide protruding platform 11 protruded from the right side or the left side and a transversal wide “V” shaped gap 12 disposed at an external edge of an internal side proximate to the protruding platform 11. Before the memory card 1 is inserted into the traditional memory card base 2a as shown in FIGS. 6 and 7, the protruding plate 322a on the latch bracket 32a in the fixture 3a is situated at the front end of the “[” shaped slot 221a or inverted “[” shaped slot on the cover panel 22a of the traditional memory card base 2a slightly towards the right side, and thus the inverted “V” shaped elastic plate 320a of the latch bracket 32a becomes “narrower”, and the inverted “V” shaped latch hook 321a of the latch bracket 32a also shifts to the right side or the left side and moves out from the transversal wide “V” shaped gap 12 on the protruding platform 11 at the right side of the memory card 1 for inserting the memory card 1 into the card base 2a. However, when the memory card 1 is being inserted into the traditional memory card base 2a, the memory card 1 can drive the back-and-forth resuming movable stand 31a at a side of the base 21 of the card base 2a inward (which is upward in the figure) and also can drive the protruding plate 322a on the latch bracket 32a to extend into the “[” shaped slot 221a or inverted “[” shaped slot on the cover panel 22a of the card base 2a and shift to a position slightly on the left or right side of a rear end of the “[” shaped slot 221 or inverted “[” shaped slot, so as to form a wider inverted “V” shaped elastic plate 320a of the latch bracket 32a, and the transversal “V” shaped latch hook 321a at its end can shift to the left or right side and move into the transversal wide “V” shaped gap 12 on the protruding platform 11 at the right or left side of the memory card 1 (as shown in FIGS. 8 and 9) to latch the memory card 1 into the memory card base 2a. 
Although the latch bracket 32a in the fixture 3a can be latched when a memory card 1 is inserted into a traditional memory card base 2a, the latch is not secured, and thus an external force can remove the memory card 1 easily. Since the latch bracket 32a is an inverted “V” shaped elastic plate 320a which is a thin sheet made of a phosphorous-copper alloy and has a limited elasticity, therefore the latch bracket 32a can be used for inserting a relatively new memory card 1, such that the transversal “V” shaped latch hook 321a at an end of an internal side of the elastic plate 320a is latched to the memory card 1. After the memory card 1 has been inserted into and removed from the traditional memory card base 2a repeatedly for many times, the transversal “V” shaped latch hook 321a on the latch bracket 32a will be deformed, and thus the memory card 1 can no longer be latched, positioned or locked securely, or the memory card 1 may even be loosened or fallen off easily.